


A Strange Coincidence

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Innuendo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Minor Voe/Tai/Hennix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe accidentally dress up as the OTP they share.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	A Strange Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to this list for inspiration: https://legendofbisexuals.tumblr.com/post/130854396340/some-spooky-scary-halloween-prompts-for-otps-or

They were set. Ben was dressed as Kylo from the Space Battles movies, and Voe, Tai and Hennix were dressed up as droids (Hennix’s idea. Ben felt a great deal of fondness for Hennix, but he could be a troll sometimes), and they were headed towards the building for the 2021 Halloween party. 

For the life of him, Ben didn’t know why “Into The Unknown” from _Frozen 2_ was playing when he, Voe, Hennix and Tai walked in (and Ben wondered if it was possible to be third wheel to a...throuple? What did you call Voe, Hennix and Tai?) but he supposed that he could find a way to deal with it nonetheless. It would have been nice if they got some actual scary music playing in there, but...

”You wanna just...mingle a bit, Ben?” Tai said. “I mean, I don’t want to just make you feel like the third wheel.”

”Nice of you, Tai,” Ben said, smiling. “Just...use protection?”

Voe sighed. “You’re the worst, Solo,” she said, but Ben could tell she was joking. 

The three of them walked off just then, and Ben headed towards the snacks table. It would be interesting, seeing what kind of snacks they had there...

”Nice costume.”

Ben nearly jumped. In front of him was Poe. He knew Poe from his creative writing class, and he was cute. Almost unfairly cute. Curly black hair. Bright brown eyes. It was one of those times when Ben felt jealous and shy at the same time. 

”Thanks!” Ben said. “You...don’t look bad yourself, actually. Really.” Even that was an understatement. Poe was dressed as John Doe from the Space Battles movies — the bounty hunter — and he looked...good. Granted, he always looked good, but...

”Thanks.” Then, “Kind of weird we’re meeting up tonight. I mean...”

”What do you mean?”

”Well...do you write Space Battles fanfiction?”

”I do,” Ben said. 

”How much do you know about the John and Kylo pairing?”

***

”So you do write John and Kylo?” Ben said. They were outside, just to get a breath of fresh air. Ben doubted he could be more relieved, actually. 

”Since TFA came out. You could say that...kneeling thing was a bit suggestive.”

”I didn’t think of that!”

”Of course not,” Poe said. “Your mind probably isn’t in the gutter most of the time.” But he was smiling all the while. It reminded Ben of other times when they’d trade creative writing pieces and discuss them. Poe was sharp. Sharp, and funny. Ben knew he liked him. 

Really liked him. 

”And then there’s the supplemental material that revealed they used to be friends. I mean...come on,” Poe said, “That’s what Space Battles is built on. Melodrama. Beautiful melodrama, but still melodrama.”

Ben bit his lip. “You’re just as smart as your creative writing...stuff.”

Poe laughed. “I try to be.”

Silence. 

”You know,” Ben said, “It would be a lost opportunity if we didn’t...y’know, acknowledge the coincidence...”

“Honestly?” Poe said. “I think it would. Plus...even before that, Ben, I liked you a lot. I thought you were funny. Nice. And...I looked forward to my creative writing classes even more because of you.”

”Same here,” Ben said. “With you.”

Their lips met. Soft, then hard, and when they broke away, Ben was gasping. 

”Damn,” he said. “Not bad.” Then, “Want to head back in? Dance together?”

Poe grinned. “No complaints from me!”


End file.
